


Fantasy

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin has a fantasy that won’t become reality any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Chin stood outside Steve’s house waiting for the door to open. Steve and him were going spear fishing, an activity the two have been planning since they closed their last case. Chin figured it would be the ideal time to talk to Steve about how the investigation into Wo Fat was coming along. Chin sighed as he looked at the closed door. He turned to glance at the cars in the drive way, both the Camaro and Steve’s Silverado were there so, Steve should be home.

Finally the door was opened by a disheveled and shirtless Danny, wearing sweatpants. Steve’s SEAL dog tag hung around his neck and rested on the blond chest hair.  Danny smiled, “Hey, Chin. Come in, come in. He’s getting his supplies ready.”  He closed the door after Chin and continued, “Apparently something or other broke and he’s fixing it. You want a drink?”

Chin licked his lips and replied, “No, that’s alright.” ‘I just want you,’ he thought.

 _As Danny turned to walk away to the kitchen, Chin grabbed him and kissed him. During the kiss, Chin moved Danny against the wall. He continued to press kisses along Danny’s face and collar.  One of his hands was on Danny’s chest, tracing patterns before moving up to play with Danny’s nipple. While the other moved under the band of the sweatpants to cup Danny’s erection. “What do you want?” Chin panted as he moved back from kissing Danny to look at him._

 _Danny was flushed and writhed in pleasure and moaned when Chin stopped rubbing his cock. “More please,” moaned Danny as he leaned toward Chin to kiss him. He hit his head against the wall when Chin knelt in front of Danny and took off Danny’s sweats and underwear to get to the cock._

 _Chin blew on Danny’s cock and watched it twitch before taking his hand and starting to rub it. When he felt Danny’s hands in his hair urging him to take it in his mouth, he started alternate between sucking and licking it._

“CHIN! Steve, there’s something wrong with Chin,” Chin heard Danny say. He wasn’t on the floor sucking Danny’s cock. Instead he was sitting on the couch with a worried Danny staring at him. He looked at Danny and noticed Steve who entered the room with a duffel bag and a fishing spear. Seeing Steve made him flush and he quickly said “bathroom” before getting up and racing to the nearest bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, Chin closed and locked the door before leaning on the sink. He felt the start on an erection, probably a reminder from the fantasy that he wasn’t supposed to have. He wet his face with cold water and willed away his reaction by thinking of all the things that Steve will do to him if he ever found out.  He flushed the toilet to make it seem like he used it and exited the bathroom.

“What happened?” asked Danny looking at Chin.

“Just some bad fish from last night. Sorry for scaring the both of you,” replied Chin. He looked at Steve, “you ready to go, brah?”

Steve nodded and said, “Only if you’re sure that you feel okay and up for spear fishing.”

“I’m fine. Let’s go,” said Chin moving to the door. He said bye to Danny and watched as Steve passionately kissed Danny bye. They walked to the Silverado and piled in all of the stuff before getting into it.

Steve looked at Chin once more before starting the car and driving away the house. Chin didn’t listen to Steve talk about Danny’s and his weekend plans; he focused on the person watching them drive away, a shirtless Danny clutching the dog tag hanging from his neck.


End file.
